


Look At Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: Apologies, Cock Tease, Cockblocking, Dominant Bottom, Drunkenness, M/M, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Man, Rain, Sailing, Storms, Teasing, this is adult link btw not toon link, well more like drunk teasing but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linebeck attempts to bond with Link in their cramped ship space during a storm only to find out that he may be in more over his head than he initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

They had docked on what they had incorrectly thought to be a treasure haven when the evening clouds began to appear a deep ivory. Linebeck had insisted that this seemingly innocuous petit land mass had riches hidden beneath it's loamy sand exterior. Ciela harshly protested that they were straying from the task at hand but Link gave a quiet “Okay” to Linebeck’s suggestion. His ship, his rules after all. On top of that having him help save his dear friend Tetra only amplified how he felt he should conduct himself around him, even though at this point it had been years since those events and she was now safe. The older man had tossed Link a shovel and commanded him to dig ‘wherever he felt it’ as Ciela flapped her tiny wings to keep the boy from keeling over under the humidity that had enveloped them.

That was several hours ago, however.

They were too far from civilization to take shelter when the storm began (with ‘began’ only lightly describing a fraction of the impact when it hit) so with the fearless captain’s permission they all retreated to the lower level of the ship. The rain came in heavy, oppressive blankets with the blurred windows and the crashing of the water on the floor above them practically boxing them into the tiny wooden space. Link sat in a corner with a sleeping Ciela cradled on his lap. Linebeck was leaning against the only table, studying maps and scribbling routes that Link didn’t care enough to monitor or revise. A bead of sweat ran down the older man’s forehead as his young companion’s feeling became impossible to ignore.

“Maybe my captain’s intuition was only predicting a step in the right direction as opposed to our true final destination, yes?” Linebeck chuckled to himself. An unfamiliar silence filled the room as Linebeck noticed that Ciela was not conscious enough to alleviate the tense situation with her routine scolding. Linebeck put his maps away and glanced at the indifferent boy. The blonde was idly gazing at his feet. His long lashes almost made it seem as if he were a closed-eyed dreaming cherub instead of an upset nineteen year old. Linebeck sucked in his lips in and squinted. 

“Kid, things might be tight right now but you’ve got a legendary pirate captain here! Brave, worldly, rugged, good-looking; why, I ought to toss you an autograph or ten!“ He posed in a half-joking half-pleading-for-a-non-downer-response-from-the-sad-boy-his-ignorance-had-upset manner. The boy had slid his gaze from his feet to his pathetic captain and widened his mouth into an attempted smile. Link was clearly tossed into a state of chagrined acceptance for his captain’s boasting but also was amused at his attempts to cheer him up. Linebeck beamed and grasped for more responses “But the brave, handsome, fearless Linebeck is also has a valuable asset to him-more amiable than his looks and his fierce sword fighting skills! Where would a man of the sea be without his sturdy sword-totting cute ignorant captain-saving sidekick Link?”

Did he call himself or Link cute?

He realized what he had done and bit his tongue as blood rushed to his face. Even in their freezing cramped space Linebeck could feel the fire now coursing through his veins. The boy’s eyes were now wide and on him. The swirling pools of blue that shone more fiercely than the ocean around his pupils were fixated on him. That look could have been a mixture of surprise and any emotion that would without a doubt cause complications later. Link fluttered his thick eyelashes as he registered the captain’s comment and immediately directed his attention to the sleeping Ciela.

If Linebeck could muster the courage to run upstairs and throw himself into the depths of the sea then he would have at that frost-melting moment.

He turned away and decided it was only practical to drown in a different way at this particular time. From deep within a shelf the older man extracted a large brown glass bottle with no label. The heavy liquid inside swished around as Linebeck attempted to press the container against himself and hoist it onto the map ridden table. Linebeck pressed his strong, large feet against the ground as he leaned against the bottle and jolted back to tear off the cork. Link curiously watched Linebeck as he almost comically performed his wild movements.

“Pirate’s medicine, kid. Don’t think too much of it. Helps the strong through cold nights. A million times more potent than that over priced Lon-Lon milk at that village of yours. All the ridiculous things that have passed through my lips are a product of missing my daily dose.” He struggled to form coherent sentences while upholding a mature, masculine demeanor. Link was younger than himself after all and thus it was his job to prove his status as a mature adult(even though it was quite evident which of the two was more adult).

The older man took a swig and let out a satisfied moan. The heat that had accumulated over their conundrum made him clumsily unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt. By the time he had gulped down a third of the bottle the atmosphere had returned to how it was at the beginning of the storm; nervous and tense. 

The only thing that had changed was Linebeck’s inhibition. 

Link had set Ciela down on a comfortable stack of soft paper as Linebeck swerved towards him, practically stumbling over his own feet. He was drunk. His shirt was partially unbuttoned. His expression struggled to maintain a façade of seriousness as he felt himself getting sleepy. His masculine defined facial structure and facial hair was only accentuated by his attempts to grapple for some pseudo-authoritarian like dominance. In an attempt to stand above the curled up Link with one leg beside each side of the boy, the man collapsed to his knees and was involuntarily leaning into him. Linebeck was practically sitting on Link. His domineering presence was reduce almost instantaneously to a joke-but instead of laughing Link kept his eyes on his captain and awaited his next move. 

“Youu friggin cute savior-of-whatever kid.” He slurred

Unexpected. 

“Youu think that frilly little green dress thing-o makes you look not cute? Just who in Hylia’s name do you think you are-e?” He let out a hiccup.  
Unexpected but not unappreciated.

“You think you n’ that little fairy can just show me up all the god-god…..god damn time? With yer wishy-washy smart hero nonsense? Well I gotta….got got news for you-u..” Linebeck’s breath was drawing nearer and nearer to the young boy as he regurgitated more nonsense. Link quickly darted his eyes back and forth between Linebeck’s lips and eyes. The man barely seemed to realize he was occupying the physical space of his companion. 

“I could just drown in you.”

His lips sloppily pressed up against the soft younger man’s. The sudden jolting, pleasant sensation of his nubile sidekick on him made instinctively attempt to pull away. Linebeck clumsily dragged his lips against Link’s in an attempt to roll away. The sticky dryness that had built up in that small room practically clasped their skin against one another and drained the energy from their limbs. Suddenly, the crackling of the rain outside seemed muted in contrast to the older man’s frantic panting.

As the skin from Linebeck’s upper lip slowly peeled itself away from Link the younger man’s tongue tore it’s way between the space. Linebeck’s drunken body was still falling into Link-but now Link was pushing back. His blue gaze practically clamped Linebeck into place as he opened his mouth more and allowed the older man inside. He rubbed his lips rhythmically against Linebeck’s and teased him with his tongue. Linebeck was frozen with a mishmash of confusion and curiosity bonded by a drunken haze. He felt the synapses rapidly firing in his brain as his tired body pumped ecstasy into every cell Link lightly brushed. As he felt his bottom lip quiver at the mercy of Link’s nibbling teeth he felt the younger man make full eye contact with him as his hands travelled from his sides to his now-quite visible erection.

“Look at me.” 

Link seductively yet firmly the words as he dipped in and out of teasing Linebeck with his soft, wet lips. With a free hand Link traced his finger over Linebeck’s pants covered cock. His penis was practically a visible print through his poor excuse for undergarmets. The tight yet soft stretchy fabric only amplified each stroke until precum dampened the area around the tip. It was hot. Inside and out. For what seemed like a split second Link broke the eye contact induced trance to see how he could remove his own underwear-only to find a disappointing sight when turning the attention back to his partner.

Linebeck had drunkenly fallen asleep.

\-----

When the morning came to the trio came to find that the storm had long been over. Linebeck had awoken to Link and Ceila on the opposite side of the room curled up. When he had asked the two if they knew anything about the stain on his pants or his raided liquor cabinet they shook their heads solemnly. A deep sigh escaped from the captain and with a sturdy hand he patted his young(and curiously grumpy) subordinate on the head before mapping the coordinates of their next location.


End file.
